Versions of Us
by 0bakaneki
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the lives of Yukihira Souma and Nakiri Erina in an alternate universe.
1. chapter 1

Erina woke up right at the crack of dawn, her hair all disheveled, her naked body forming goosebumps all over as the cold winter seep inside the once warm room of her sleeping companion.

"Jeez, the heater broke," She whispered as she rubbed her arms hoping to ease the coldness. She peeked to her left and saw the man completely unfazed by the cold, his back exposed as the duvet partially covers his butt, his red hair all mussed and disheveled just as hers. "This guy." She whispers and then she desperately searched for her clothes.

"Hmmm." He moaned, his hands searching for the warmth beside him last night.. not finding anything he forced his eyes open to see her rummaging on his floor, her hair covering up her entire face and he could make out the goosebumps forming on her back, he realized by then that his heater broke as he wasn't feeling anything but coldness. "Fucking heater."

She seemingly heard him and looked up only to lock gaze with golden orbs. "Hey." She coughed as she swiftly pulled her sweatshirt over her head. "Your hea—"

"Yeah yeah it broke it right? That fucker," He sat up and rubbed his eyes pulling the duvet to shield himself from the chilling atmosphere. "Sorry," He grinned and she just shake her head as if saying 'it's fine'.

"Put your clothes back on," She said as she handed him his discarded black shirt and basketball shorts, he accepted and put it on watching as she picked her sweatpants and bend down to put it on. "I'll be going now." She says as she walk towards his front door.

"Bye," He said watching as she took quite slow steps. He stood up to check on his heater.

"You know what?" She started then she faced him again, hands rubbing together, her cheeks burning red that he thought she's so cold.

He looked at her with raised questioning eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Come over to mine." She said and he stood shock, he hadn't really crashed into her house ever. Her cheeks burned a brighter shade of red, "I mean your heater is not working, it's winter, think of it as a friendly matter." She pouts the last sentence and he finds it quite amusing.

"Why not?" He grinned, he took some of clothes of his for tonight he'll be crashing at her place.

The two left the chilly apartment of Souma Yukihira, leaving the memories of last night and four used condom wrappers.

His eyes trailed over the picture frames situated at the top of her fireplace, she excused herself to make some tea for them and she gave him permission to use her bathroom so he did and took a hot shower.

As he finished he found her by the kitchen counter, pouring the warm tea over two cups. "Hey come here," She says and then he nodded taking a seat at one of her barstools. She handed him a cup and he thanked her. "I reheated some christmas cookies, want some?"

"Of course." He smiled and then he figured how awkward this situation is, he's inside the apartment of the girl he has a physical relationship with, not a girlfriend, not a lover and most certainly not a wife but a friend, but a neighbor. He struggled to find a topic that will end this seemingly awkward situation he ever put himself in. "Why is your place complete with a fireplace? I'm jealous."

She laughed, that sweet laugh she has that soothes his ear everytime he hears it. "First come, first serve I guess." She jokes and then the microwave makes a loud beep, she took the treats out of it. "Here, actually it's been three days since I baked them and I bet it's not as crisp as it was before."

He took a gift shaped cookie and then deliberately let it fall from his fingers, "Hot hot hot." He said shaking his hands.

She giggled, "Wait for a minute you silly."

He chuckled as well and sipped some of the tea and he swore it's making his insides warm and it comforts him. He took a peek at her and she's there staring at the cookies as if waiting for it to cool down, her amethyst orbs is really fixated on everything but him and it shots a pain inside his heart.

She just wanted her to look at him.

He cleared his throat, "So you bake?"

It all started from his question and then they found themselves talking endlessly, sharing stories and laughing at each's attempts in joking, he found himself munching the most delicious christmas cookies he's ever had and sharing a talk with the most beautiful girl in town. How's that sound?

 _Their unusual relationship began when their neighbor Rindou Kobayashi threw a party inviting only the occupants of the apartment, the apartment building is a huge one so many people came and it includes him and the girl next door. The seemingly light and innocent party turned into a wild one as beer, wine and different kinds of beverages were took out. Souma talked with some of his companions as they all held beer in their hands, it's saturday so it's okay for everyone to get as drunk as they all want._

 _As his companions left to get their girls and dance at the spacious living room he found himself staring at the girl by the couches being bombarded with questions by the male occupants of the apartment. 'Poor girl' he thought but as he met those helpless amethyst orbs he knew she wanted for him to get her out of there. So with a slight dash of beer and a gentleman personality he walked over there and took the honey blonde girl._

 _"Oh Yukihira!" Subaru asked as the girl were taken by the redhead. "We're talking here, kindly put her back here," Subaru said as if he'll punch the Yukihira boy anytime._

 _"Sorry she's my girl for tonight." He said and then he left with the girl in tow leaving Subaru embarassed as another guy picked his victim of the night._

 _"Thanks," She whispered and he gave her a wink. "I really don't know anyone here except for Rindou but she's somewhere with her boyfriend leaving me all alone,"_

 _Souma just nodded, "Want some beer?"_

 _"I don't really drink," She says as she held both hands to cover her blushing face, she knew that being a 24 year old woman with a zero experience in alcohol is a uncool thing._

 _"I promise to get you back to your unit, I have like ninety nine percent tolerance to alcohol." He bragged, "And consider this as a first, it'll be something."_

 _Taking the beer bottle out of his hand changed her life after that. The promise of taking her back to her place were broken as they both crashed on his bed that night, she remembers the way his lips suckle the skin of her neck for the first time and the warm hands that played with her body, she remembers him taking her first.. she remembers._

 _After that, a awkward moment happened in the morning as she left him asleep and went back to her unit, she knew he'll definitely figure out that he slept with his neighbor and she saw the blood soaked sheets and felt bad for it. They never met again for a week but she found herself craving for him at times._

 _They met unexpectedly at the laundry shop, her having finished hers and him taking out his and she saw a glimpse of the same blood soaked white sheets, she embarassingly ran away._

 _But then she found herself knocking at his door that night. He revealed himself only in a towel, hair all wet and dripping. "Hey." He murmured._

 _"Hey." She answered and as she was about to look up, he pulled her in for a kiss._

 _And a contract of benefits started. Just friends, just neighbors having sex and she agreed._

The teacups, empty plate left with cookie crumbs were all forgotten by the kitchen counter. The two were now in front of the fireplace, wrapped in duvets, his head resting against the pillow and her head on top of his chest, she hears the slow heartbeat of his and the fingers that draws something on her back, she feels it, his fingers writing some symbols on her porcelain white back and her fingers rubbing circles against his forearms. They were together. Just as the want.

"Say, this is the first time we've had it in your place." He said as he still stroked her back with the same symbols.

She giggled, "Yeah this is the first."

"It's great by the way, having it beside your fireplace." Souma smiled and then she moved, laying by his side and it left him with cold feeling as she disappeared on top of him.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" She asked randomly and he looked at her observing if she's interested because she wants to be one but he found her just resting her eyes.

"Two,"

"Two?"

"Yeah two, one in highschool but we broke up because of college, one in college but we ended since she kinda cheated on me." He said and then her eyes shot open.

"Oh goodness."

"What?" He chuckled as she sat up, holding the duvet covering her chest.

"Nothing. It's just cheating should be listed as one of the crimes." She says and then gets back to cuddling him.

"Why? Did someone cheated on you before?"

"Yeah I guess," She whispers.

He looked at her and put an arm around her, his fingers splayed on her waist and he traced the same symbols over her skin, over and over and over again, hoping that someday she'll get what he's been tracing at her skin for months.

Spring comes and they return to work. Erina's work as a teacher takes a toll on her as she spends last night grading her student's essays and book reviews. She should've checked it back in winter breaks but because of a certain redhead pounding her from time to time she figured it'll be a hard thing to finish. Yesterday he returned to his apartment and she found herself quite uncomfortable as she's left all alone in her apatment.

No, she doesn't have a right to miss him.

Her last class started, luckily the students of 2A were lively and the kind of students that really puts their all in order to understand her lessons. She enjoyed answering their curious questions and the bell rang with the students still bombarding her with wondrous questions of their own. "As much as I hate to say this, class is over." She says, adjusting her glasses.

"Goodbye, Nakiri-sensei!"

"See you tomorrow, Nakiri-sensei!"

She smiled at each of her students and gathered her papers to grade. Her cellphone beeped and she hastily pulled it out of her pocket, reading the text formed a smile on her face.

can i pick u up later?

She replied,

yes maybe at 5:30?

She tucked her cellphone back to her pocket and felt it vibrated but she figured she should open it later since her hands were full of stacked papers. She placed the essays to her table with a huge grunt.

"Nakiri-san would you like to come with us for ramen later?" Hisako Arato asked, her pinkhaired co-teacher asked, "It's a new shop so were planning on checking it out, right Megumin?"

"Y-Yes it'll be great if the three of us can make it there," She smiled, a nervous one.

"Ah, sorry. I made plans with my b— friend so I think I'll pass for now." She said and then her co-workers nodded and smiled saying how it's just okay.

The two exited the faculty room leaving Erina behind, she placed all her stacked paper at a bag and gathered her things. Fumio-san, one of the staffs entered the faculty calling out for her.

"Ah, Fumio-san. I'm just about to leave." She said, taking her bags.

"Oh, Nakiri-san a man is actually asking for you downstairs." The old woman said, Erina's face lit up and she thanked the old woman running down the hallways.

He's here.

But what completely shocked her is that it's not him.

It's her ex.

"Ayato-kun," She breathed and she tugged on her bag to hide the balled up fists she had. "What're you doing here?" She asked.

The purple haired man, slowly walked towards her and took her shoulders, "Erina, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."

Erina took a step back, "You can't just say sorry because you cheated on me. It's not as if it's an accident, you made up your mind and did it."

"This is why I'm here—"

"Is it because you're tired of her?"

"I love you okay? I love you so much. But you don't want to make lo—"

"Because I'm not ready and just because I'm not ready you cheated on me so don't make this an excuse. If you really love and respect me back then you'll never do it." She said, her heart beating rapidly as she say those words to him, the words she really wanted to say but never had a chance to.

Ayato groaned, "Just come back. Come back home to me,"

"You're not my home anymore," She whispers as she remembers red and gold. "Not anymore, Ayato."

"Erina,"

"Leave me alone, if you don't I'll call the cops." She angrily said "Just—"

And then she felt his lips on hers and it made her eyes widen. Ayato took the liberty of her shock to pry her mouth open with his tongue but before he could she pushed him in all her might.

Because he saw.

Because Souma saw.

"Get away from me!" She screamed but she hears the engine of his motorcycle far far away now. She felt hot tears down her cheeks. "Souma." She whispers with all the dread in her voice.

"Is it because of him?" She hears Ayato and he glared at him.

"None of this concerns you."

She went home that night, her hands reddening as she carried the heavy bag of papers. She tried knocking at his door but he's not home either. So she found herself grading the papers and finishing it after midnight, with coffee in her hands she found herself staring at the fireplace.

His laughs, his corny jokes, his warmth and the occasional traces of fingers against her skin. She found herself memorizing the way his fingers moved as she traced it to her bare thighs.

As she repeated it from time to time she noticed how it reminds of her of the english alphabet. He's tracing letters on her skin, letters! Once again she took a sheet of paper and wrote down the familiar traces of his fingers until she realized what he's been doing all along. What he's been telling her all along and it made her heart sink.

I love you.

There's nothing to ask anymore. She grabbed her coat not even bothering to change her clothes, her only clad in her oversized shirt, shorts, messy bunned hair and her peculiar glasses she raced downstairs and stopped in tracks as she saw him walking towards the building. His posture falling and he reeks of alcohol.

He looked at her and gave her a smile, "Yo, Erina."

"Sou—"

"You back together? With your ex?" He asked, a smile plastered on his face. "He better treat you right." He sighs and then taps her shoulder. "I really need a nap. See you."

Then he started walking.

"I figured it out now." She said and Souma stopped in his tracks as he turned around, hands in pockets. "I figured it out now so please," The crack in her voice made Souma jerked, she's crying.

"Erina are—"

And then she turned around, her bunned hair now falling apart as her blonde hair falls down her back, her fingers pushing her glasses to wipe her tears, her knees wobbling. Souma wanted to touch her but couldn't.

"You were always tracing the same patterns on my skin..." She says and Souma's eyes widened she already found it out.

He smirked, defeated. "You figured it out." He brushed his hair with his fingers as he smile and get himself ready for her rejection. "Go on ahead, reject me now."

Erina just cried more and Souma punched himself for making her cry again, "E-E-Erina I mean it's okay for you to reject me, I'm sure I can move forward so— Please don't cry—Ugh! Don't cry—"

"I love you too." She said and Souma stopped blabbering.

"I love you too, I love you too, I love you too, I love you too, I love you too, I lo—"

"Hey." Souma held her shoulders and scanned the windows of the apartment. "What're you saying, silly?"

"That I love you too."

His eyes widened, his heart beating so fucking fast he's about to die out of it. "Eh?" He let out, shaking his head if it's just the work of alcohol. "I'm dreaming." He smirked.

Then she kissed him, a kiss that stole his breath away. Souma looked at her through her glasses and through her messied up hair, he touched her face and he knew he's not dreaming.

"I love you too, Souma."

"Erina I—"

"I don't want you to trace those words ever again, I want to hear you say it." She whispers.

He smiled and left a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I.." on her nose, "Love.." on her cheek, "You.." then finally on her mouth, "Too.."

They found themselves once again tangled together, he occasionally leaves a kiss on every part of her. Her fingers splayed across his chest as she repetedly traced his skin with different shapes particularly a heart and it makes Souma chuckle.

"I love you so much," Souma whispers.

"I love you too," She whispers back, nuzzling their noses together. She gently touched the loving purple mark on his chest, a proof that she now belongs to him... forever.


	2. chapter 2

The Polar Star Dormitory is once again filled with laughter, smiles and banters as everyone ate dinner together, tonight's chef is Isshiki-senpai so he made full course meals using vegetables and fish, everyone is impressed including the God's Tongue.

"I heard that a festival will come up tomorrow at night, would y'all like to come?" Ryoko asked and everyone except for Erina screamed.

"FESTIVAL?!"

"Y-Yes?" Ryoko confirmed, slightly flustered because of everyone's reactions. "We can all wear yukatas and such. It's a friday so I think it'll be fine." She added.

"Yukatas!" Yuki clasped both hands as her eyes sparkled.

"Candied fruit." Souma also said, eyes sparkling.

"Mochi!" Megumi drooled.

"So what can you all say?" Ryoko asked again.

"Course we'll come!" Yuki and Souma said in unison and then high fived each other.

"I'll search for my yukata later!" Megumi excitedly said as she ate her dinner with vigor.

"Because it is a once in a lifetime experience to come and see the festival with my Kohais of course your Isshiki-senpai will also come with the best yukata I have!" Isshiki teary eyed as ever said and then Shoji and Daigo also announced that they'll come.

"I will also attend but I'm afraid I need to go back as soon as possible," Marui said adjusting his glasses, "The research club will be having a sleepover since we'll do our work early."

"Marui!" Yuki groaned as she pinch the poor boy's cheeks.

"You, Shun?" Ryoko asked and the timid boy just nodded.

"How about you, Erinacchi?" Daigo asked the honey blonde girl who looks so deep in thought.

"Uh... Hisako is not here so I think I might've—"

"Of course she'll come!" Souma smirked and everyone cheered. Erina reddened, glaring at the boy who just made his own decision for her. How dare he!

"W-Wait!"

"Do you have a yukata too? Nakiri-san." Megumi asked and Erina shakes her head.

"My my, I just have two yukatas in my dresser so I think there's no problem, I texted Hishoko and she told me to take care of my lovely cousin ufufu!" Alice appeared out of nowhere making Marui choked out of shock as the Nakiri and Kurokiba appeared behind him.

"Alice,"

"We'll have fun there, Erina!"

"Girls sure are late," Shoji groaned as all boys gathered at the front door waiting for the ladies. All of them wearing yukatas except for Marui, Shun and Daigo.

Souma heard his own stomach growled, "Girls are weird, they like straightening out their hair if it's curly and if it's curly they like it straightened out." He said and all the guys agreed.

"It's what they like so it'll be fine and besides they look good when they put effort right?" Daigo said.

"They're still slow as a turtle,"

"My, my, don't be so bored my dear kohais I believe they're here," Isshiki said.

"Thank goodness," Ryou mumbled in the corner.

Even so, all the boy's jaw hung opened.

"Ryou!" Alice screamed as she saw tiny fishes in a tub and the children catching it one by one and putting them inside a plastic. She tugged on the black haired guy, "I want that!"

"Ojō you'll just lost them poor fishes." Ryou said but as he saw the puppy eyed girl who wears the white yukata he sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay,"

Isshiki-senpai got lost with Marui and the two pigged out at some ramen stalls since Marui complained about starving. Daigo and Shoji is playing at a store wherein you need to knock the stuff toys off in order to win them and the two got into a competition, children even watched.

The Aldini brothers also arrived, Megumi having seen Takumi run over to the mesmerized Italian and the three of them got so inseperable. Shun and Ryoko left moments ago to buy some masks and to try some sake. Yuki bombarded the candied fruit stall.

Erina on the other hand is lost, alone.

Her red yukata is sure causing every male in the festival ogling at her and she felt so uncomfortable, she clutched her purse to walk and walk. She remembers Alice in a fishing stall but she lost sight of them when she watched some people danced.

"Am I suppose to get lost?" She asked herself and was about to pull her phone when a voice caught her.

"Nope you're not, I'm looking everywhere for you." The redhead stood in front of her, holding two cotton candies in both hands. "Want one?"

Erina stared at him, thankful that he found her. "Yes, please." She mutters then he gave her the fluffly pink one.

"Want to look around?" He asked and she nodded taking a big bite out of the fluffy treat. She never realized that he held her hand and she hold his back.

"Never thought I'll see you in a yukata, Yukihira-kun," She said as the two of them walked in a lesser people area.

"Well it's a tradition," He says then throws the stick in a nearby trashcan. "Do I look good?" He asked and Erina looked away embarassed.

"I-In your dreams," She forced as she swirled the cotton candy in her fingers.

He chuckled, "Too bad, you look great by the way!" He complimented and Erina reddened more.

"S-Stop,"

"Takoyaki!" Souma exclaimed and he ran to a stall, Erina watched him being like a five year old kid and she giggled. "Do you like some, Eri—" He stopped short because right there and then he saw how a Nakiri Erina laugh and how beautiful it is, he wondered how a person like him saw a rare flower bloom for the first time.

"Wanna try shateki?" Souma asks as the two stopped in front of a gun shooting stall. "I used to collect the treats when I was a kid though so pick what you want I'll get it for ya," Souma bragged.

Erina looked at the prizes and a fluffy penguin toy caught her attention, she reddened as she realized she's practically letting a boy get something for her so she declined, "I-I should just try for myself then," She said.

"Yosh,"

As the two paid and both held their guns, Erina aimed for the penguin toy. Pulling the trigger, she most expectantly missed. Looking over her other side, she saw how Souma effortlessly knocked the pocky, some robot toys and even a ball. How lucky that guy is. However, Erina kept on aimimg for the penguin but she always misses until she lost all the plastic bullets.

"You givin' up?" Souma asked, a bunch of different toys held in his arms.

"Yep, it's a waste of time." She said but her voice laced with disappointment, she adores penguins and that might be the first penguin toy she'll ever had.

Souma nodded and the two walked off but his eyes still lingering at the one she's been aiming.

"Neh, Yukihira-kun," She says and Souma looks at her. "Where will you put all your stuff I mean you're way too old for toys,"

"Oh this?" He says as he hands all the toys and treats to the children passing by, "I just give em off."

Erina watched as his strong white clothed hand gave the children toys and how those children gave him a smile and a small thanks, she swore, this guy is a saint when it comes to kids.

"I saw a taiyaki stall earlier do you want some?" He asked, arms now free of the toys.

"Taiyaki?"

"Yeah, since you declined my takoyaki earlier I think you should come and eat taiyaki with me," He grinned and then he pulled her with him as they run dodging people along the way.

Taiyakis in hand the duo walked again and admired the beautifully decorated stalls, Erina now with her happier mood opened up to Souma and Souma admired the way she talks as if they've known each other for a very long time. It's a refreshing feeling.

As they put the taiyaki wrappers away, Erina felt her feet gave up she hissed in pain. "Hey!" Souma called as she collapsed in a bench. Toe resting on her knees. "Does it hurt?"

"I think so, it's a new pair so..." She hissed again, removing her sandals, her foot reddening.

"Wait for me." Souma said as he ran away, Erina thought he'll look for Alice but when he came back with a plastic bag, he swiftly kneeled in front of her. "Relax," He said as he placed her pained foot on his grip to examine it. "I'll put band-aids on it, kay?"

"Hmm," She nodded.

As gently as he could, Souma placed the band-aid on her foot and she thanked him for it, he smiled and sat down beside her. "If you're hurting you should've said so." He said as he put the plastic away.

"I'm fine it's just a normal thing for girls in shoujo—" She quickly covered her mouth for it and Souma raised his brows, thank god he's dense.

"Later at 9 there'll be a fireworks show. Do you wanna come see it?" He asked, his face as red as his hair but he's able to hide it as he looked away.

"Fine by me," She smiles and when he turns around he almost lost his mind. She's really pretty he thought to himself.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two and they watched as people go on and on and on, their hands so close to touching each other, their breaths were gentle and the soft breeze of the wind is as comforting as ever. She looked over her wristwatch, a glowing 8:45 is shown and she quickly put her sandals back on.

"H-Hey is something the matter?" Souma asked, confused.

"The fireworks,"

She gazed in awe as the first firework danced across the midnight blue sky, her amethyst eyes sparkling in pure and utter delight and he, Yukihira Souma gets to watch that, her beautiful face fixated on the most beautiful thing of the night aside from her and Souma wished for this moment to never end.

"It's pretty," She breathes.

Souma held her hand, their fingers slowly intertwines and she gasped as the warmth from his hand seeped through her cold ones, her gaze were now in the boy beside her. He squeezed her hand and she smiled, a warm one.

"Thank you," She whispers and her eyes now back to the fireworks above.

The fireworks show ended and the two sighed in contentment, their hands still intact. Erina reddened and so was Souma and he found himself rushing to remove his hand from hers. She coughed and he jumped down to assist her. The two of them hurriedly went to where the others should be by now.

They don't want to part.

Yet.

"Say, Yukihira-kun," She said as they neared at the Polar Star Dorm residents.

"Nakiri?" He asked.

"This is the first time I ever went to a festival, I'm glad I shared it with you." She said and Souma knew in that moment how deep he already has fallen.

That night, Erina prepared for bed when she noticed something inside her purse, a big dent inside. She took it from her side table and wondered how she went home without noticing it. She pulled the strings and a fluffy penguin toy surprised her.

Her heart beat rapidly fast as she figured out who did that. Her phone is bustling with texts of Hisako asking if she's home or if she enjoyed the festival and she swiftly replied,

i enjoyed it very much :)

As she scrolled through, a new text appeared from Souma and she hurriedly tapped the message icon.

I hope u got it. Have a gud nyt ;)

She took the penguin and kissed it's head. She already love it. "Yosh, your name will be..."

thank you for the penguin and sleep tight too. thanks for earlier.

p.s. i named him after you hope u don't mind ;p

As the moon shone outside, the smiles of the two teenagers couldn't be erased.


	3. chapter 3

"Can you feel it?" Erina's excited voice asked as she placed Souma's hand against her lower stomach. "She's kicking,"

"Yeah I can feel it." Souma not getting enough even pressed his own ears against her tummy making his pregnant wife giggle.

"Jerk," She'll say and then Souma will smirk at her.

"Never use bad words, Mommy," He'll tease making her slap a hand against her mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." She'll whisper and rub her belly gently.

It's one of those times where she's being a sweet little pea, begging for Souma's attention every now and then, being a sweet loving caring wife everyone can ever wish. Souma will always kiss her and say how much he adores her and it leads to something more.

That's the sugary sweet Mommy Erina.

"I hate you!" She'll scream at the top of her lungs as Souma goes home empty handed of her requested raspberries and pickles, it's 12 midnight so all the stores are closed and Souma is a sleepy driver at the time. His wife all teary eyed as she craved for something crazy again.

Souma took a step closer to her and tried to rub her shoulders but she dodged and walked off, "I'll make myself a burger, sleep on the couch!" She'll argue.

Souma instead of being an angry husband will just snicker and pull his extra duvets and pillows off the cabinet, tomorrow or probably later she'll come crawling at him asking him to come back to bed. He slept on the couch and let Erina make her own burger.

He opened his eyes at 5:40 as he felt a slight pull at his sleeve and some repeated strokes against his cheek. He's not wrong, there she is, biting her lip one hand on her pregnant belly, her cheeks as red as his hair.

"Erina," He'll whisper.

"I'm cold," She'll say and then he'll smirk.

"I am too," He replies sitting up and rolling the duvets. "Why're you here?"

"Come back to bed,"

"Gladly,"

That's the monstrous version of Mommy Erina. A pain in the butt but Daddy Souma loves that version of her, if you ever ask why, no one really knows.

As Souma prepares for bed and was about to cuddle his wife he'll hear those little sniffles, worried he'll check on her asking her if everything's alright. She'll deny at first but then will confess what she feels later.

"Do you feel any pain? Should I call Yamazaki-sensei?"

Erina will shake her head and cry.

"You're making me worry here, hey if there's something going on you should tell me, I'm your husband I'll listen," He says and kisses the back of her neck.

"Actually..." She'll start. "I feel fat no I'm fat and I'm so big, I can't wear the rings anymore because my fingers are getting as fat as me too," She'll cry and Souma will smile and rub her waist.

"What's wrong about that?"

"B-But..." He'll cut her off with a kiss to her lips, "Your body is still as beautiful you know what? You're much beautiful now because a life is inside you and she's our baby. I put life inside you and I'm happy for that and I adore you so much," Every words he whisper means a lot to her and so her confidence will once again boost and she'll wrap an arm around him.

"Souma-kun,"

"Shut up and kiss me," Souma will say and Erina will giggle at that.

"Are you telling me to shut up?" She'll raise an eyebrow.

"Oh goodness, I'm trying to be hot here and you're like—"

Cutting him off with a kiss makes everything else disappear as he hovered above his wife and show him how much he loves her.

That's the insecure but lovely version of Mommy Erina.

As Souma held his wife's hand that day as she concentrated on giving birth he'll always remember the sides of her that he loved when she's just pregnant, all her beauty and flaw will always be embedded in his heart and he'll forever treasure it. Her hands gripping his tightly he noticed how tired she is and he smiled at her.

"You can do it, I love you,"

Her cries will echo inside the emergency room and he'll grip her hand tighter, when the cries of a newborn filled the room yet again, the husband and wife smiled to each other.

They did it.

Eri Nakiri Yukihira is finally born in the world, seventh of August. Her mother Nakiri Erina the very first person who cradled her and her father Yukihira Souma the very first one her tiny fingers had touched, in that moment, three hearts beat as one.

"Tadaima!" Souma beat as ever from work will come home every night into the smell of freshly cooked dinner, a local kids show at the television, hurried footsteps and a little wails.

"Okaerinasai!" Erina in her shorter hair and apron will appear, even after she gave birth her usual petite figure returned making her look just like when they were in high school. She'll peck him on his lips and grab his coat to hang at the coat rack, Eri will come running to him with a paper in hand.

"Okaeri Daddy!" She'll exclaim and show him a drawing of her in what look like chef whites.

"Their teacher told them to draw their dream jobs and look what our little angle did," Erina proudly said as she pinched Eri's cheek.

Souma smiled proudly as the little girl explained how much he likes to be a chef someday and when asked about it all she said is that, "Whenever I eat the food Daddy or Mommy gives me I'm always having fun so when I grow up I will make food that will make you two have fun!" She squeals and then pulls her Mommy and Daddy in for a group hug.

"We love you, Eri,"

"Say, Eri what food tastes better mine or your Mommy's?"

And right after asking that, Erina hit Souma's head with a ladle, "You shokugeki freak,"

"Eri! Mommy said a bad word again!" Souma will exclaim and it will get Erina annoyed and smiling at the same time.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married an idiot like him," She'll whisper to herself and will get back to cooking.


	4. chapter 4

If there's one thing Yukihira Souma hates it when other people touches his things, for example any of his knives, he's strict when it comes to that since those knives belonged to him before he even started cooking. The white bandana that he always wore, he doesn't let anyone wash it him and only him are the only ones who can wash the cloth (not as if anyone's volunteering to) but he's just the type of person with strictness when it comes to his personal things.

Never had he thought it'll apply to her too.

Because now, he's totally pissed he might've clawed the throat out of the guy who's been talking to her for hours now. Tonight is Totsuki Ball and everyone attended. Of course, Souma being Souma decided to go for he knows how much food will be served and he's really looking forward to see _her_ in a ballgown.

He scanned the area looking at everyone and he almost melted in jealousy as he saw Megumi and Takumi dancing and laughing together, Alice and Ryou, Hisako and unexpectedly Hayama, Shun and Ryoko, Isshiki-senpai and (is that Kuga-senpai) the two guys look so drunk so they're goofing around, Nene-senpai is eyeing Isshiki-senpai and Kuga-senpai with an angry eyes, Souma prays for Kuga-senpai's soul, even Marui and Yuki (don't get them wrong they're friends!) he slumped at his chair as he saw how all couples dance and he's now nursing a glass of wine with no one to dance to because the only girl he wanted to twirl in his arms is spending her time with someone else, what a waste. Totally totally totally wasted opportunity.

He stared at her again and noticed the way her blonde hair falls at the side of her neck, it's a rare sight for the God's Tongue to dress up like a real princess that she is and Souma wished she'll just leave that business partner and dance with him.

But as he saw the guy place a hand against her shoulder, he's lose it. He's pissed when someone touches his properties, he owns the Queen. That's a fact.

He walked towards the two seeing the reddening embarassed face of Erina, he can tell how uncomfortable she is so he lightly cleared his throat. The guy looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Nakiri-dono who is this young man?" He asked and Erina widened her eyes at Souma as if saying _'I told you to wait for me'._

Erina awkwardly laughed, "His name is Yukihira Souma, the first seat." She said as if proud.

"Oh, nice to meet you Yukihira Souma-kun." The guy held out a hand in which Souma accepted for a shake, "My name is Luis Roswald, I'm a french cuisine chef and was planning on enrolling here in Totsuki,"

"That's a great choice. My girlfriend here runs the school smoothly as a headmaster so if you ever enroll here I bet you'll enjoy your stay," Souma casually said making Erina's eyes bulge at the word _'girlfriend'._

"Hmmm."

"Y-Yes, Roswald-san. Yukihira-kun is my boyf—"

"I was actually planning on dancing with her, may I cut in?" Souma asked, hands held for Erina which the blushing maiden took.

"We're not really dancing so you may take her," Luis said urging the couple to have their own time.

"Yosh," Souma grinned and took Erina deeper into the crowds of slow-dancing people.

oOoOoOoOoOo

One hand on her waist and the other clasping her hand the couple danced into the night, the sound of slow violin and piano drifting in the air. "Finally got you." Souma grinned like a cheshire cat making Erina slap his shoulder playfully.

"Told you to wait for me right?"

"But I can't wait, watching you with that guy is infuriating."

"So childish. Balls like this also serves as an opportunity to talk to powerful companies that might sponsort the school, that's why I am doing it, silly." Erina took his nose pinching it hardly.

"Talk about childish." Souma huffed as he rubbed his reddening nose. He pulled her much deeper into him and inhaled her scent. "Smells so good."

"Oi oi oi pervy Souma,"

"Sorry sorry, it's just that you smell nice and all,"

He twirled her and she giggled as it catched her off guard, her yellow ballgown swirling matching her movements.

"Never expected you'll be great at dancing," Erina complimented.

"It's good right? Nikumi teached me how."

As the honey blonde haired girl heard another girl's name, she huffed and pouted. _Should've just asked me._ She thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Souma asked, noticing the difference from her expression.

"There's nothing wrong, it's just alright for a guy to ask another girl's help instead of his girlfriend so it's perfectly fine." She smiled and Souma knew he's dead. The way she smiled screams 'dangerous'.

"B-But you're busy and all so I don't want to disturb you."

"Hmmmpf!"

"Hey are you angry at me?"

"No."

"Hmmmmm... jealous?"

Erina reddened. _Bingo!_ "You don't have to,"

"I'm not jealous."

"Hmmmm?"

Souma chuckled, irritating Erina more. "You know what I'm tired and I want to take a seat." She pouted.

"You're cute when you're being a jealous freak," Souma said, he decided to drag her somewhere leaving the Nakiri Heiress bombarding him with questions.

Souma scanned the room and luckily no one pays attention so he took her to the empty balcony. He hurriedly closed the door and made sure that no one will interupt them.

"Hey why are here?" Erina asked, rubbing her arms, goosebumps forming since they were now outside. "It's dark here and it—"

She found herself being kissed by him and instead of pulling away and smacking his head, she let him do the work. Placing a hand against her waist and a hand rubbing her cheek she felt his warmth transferring to her and it felt sooooo good. Him rubbing her cheek and down her neck instantly shot warmth into her.

He gripped her tightly and she found herself wanting more as she encircled her arms against his neck and open her mouth for him to freely explore, as the need for oxygen pulled them apart, Souma never stopped and traced his mouth against her dainty neck.

"No wonder why you took me here, you just wanna make out right?" Erina said and then she hissed as he started biting a particular spot. "Hey— don't leave a mark!"

"Sorry, got lost for a moment." Souma said and then hugged her closer to his chest. "It's just you're so damn beautiful and I don't know any other way to show you how much you stole my attention _again_ tonight."

"Cheesy pervert."

"Can we stop with the pervert part please?" Souma pouted.

"No, you're a pervert. Once a pervert always a pervert."

"Mean!"

"Atleast I'm telling the truth,"

"I love you."

Erina stopped. It's the first time he said that he just usually says _I like you_ or _I adore you_ but never that and to say that she's surprise might be an understatement.

"Did I scared you?" Souma asked grinning from ear to ear, "Been wanting to tell you that but it's kinda hard since I don't have no idea how you'll react to that. But I love you... a lot."

"Souma-kun,"

"Is it too early for me to say it?"

Erina stood there and then different emotions plaguing her insides.

"Seeing you with an equally rich heir got me afraid, I don't want you to get close to them." Souma confessed, "He's classy, rich, elegant it sounds like he's a king and I couldn't bear the thought of you choosing him over me."

"Souma no baka,"

"H-Huh?"

"Is that what you take me for?"

"H-Huh? N-No! I-I mean I'm afraid, I'm just afraid."

"I love you okay? I'm not going to fall in love with someone who has higher standards than you. You're my boyfriend so have a little faith in me, you of all people should know that when I love something, I always give them my all,"

"Always?"

"Always." She nodded and as she saw that glinting golden eyes...

 _She knew.._

"I love you, Souma."

"Baka no Erina, I love you more."

 _She'll love him forever._


	5. chapter 5

"Uwaaa, it'll be long boring journey for me tomorrow, I hope my lovely secretary joins me for—"

"Sorry, Yukihira-san I'm not going to be in the party nor you're partner." The blonde girl said in a commanding voice, she adjusted her reading glasses and straightens her posture.

"C'mon Erinacchi—"

"And may I please ask you to stop calling me weird pet names in public so people won't mistake us as lovers instead of platonic workers." She said, peering at her side just to see her redhead boss enjoying her mini speech, it made her blush all of a sudden.

"Ah! You're as red as tomato my honeypie dew of a secretary!" He said alarmed and took a can of strawberry soda from his cooler set under his desk, he's childish like that so don't ask. "Here,"

"Yukihira-san you're calling me weird unprofessional names again, please refrain from using it." She said, popping the can of soda and proceeding to drink it.

"But we're alone, so it's fine right?" He sent her a huge grin and it made her cheeks tint red, before he sees it she immediately turned away. "I just hope that those women from the last party I attended stop eyeing me like a steak," He sighs and Erina swore to herself she just wanted to agree to his invitation and be his partner.

Problem is she can't.

He's a boss, and she's just a secretary.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yukihira Souma is one of Japan's richest bachelors in just his age of 25, he's a handsome redheaded lad who earned millions of money, lots of properties and even helped starving children in the streets, he's a God-sent angel and everybody looks up to him. He's very much serious about his work, treats the staff professionally but Erina.

But her,

Everytime Souma sees her, he either teases her like calling her pet names in public especially in board meetings and even in front of the whole staff, because of that women envied her. She just caught the attention of a Yukihira Souma, a powerful man. But despite of his teasing manners, concerned looks for her, protectiveness, she always finds herself thinking that maybe he's just killing his time off, maybe he's just playing with her and so she does everything to act professional despite his actions.

She should never get attached or it'll be her downfall.

And so tonight, Erina fidgeted in her couch, flipping her remote control trying to entertain herself by watching drama or news or sports or lifestyle channels but she can't just focus her mind. It's out there in the ball Souma attended wondering if he got himself a date or if he's mingling with single ladies.

It sent a unfamiliar sensation in her chest.

"Ugh! Why is this so infuriating!" She screamed in her pillow and decided to close her television. "Okay, whatever." She mumbled and decided to get an early sleep.

She tossed and turned in her bed but sleep never came. She just remembers everything he did to make her heart beat heavily in her chest. Damn! She can't do this... her cat moshi climbed up her bed and softly rub herself against her thigh making her smile and coo her precious pet.

"You know what, moshi? Your owner is getting so worked up about her boss going to a party filled with young, dressed up ladies." She whispered, caressing her head gently. "When I think about it, it makes me—"

A loud bell erupted and fished her out of her thoughts. She kissed moshi's head and put her down.

"Who could it—" Another loud bell, "JUST A SEC!" She yelled, putting her sweater on since she's only clad in a thin strapped night gown. She opened the door still not facing the visitor, "Asahi-kun if you made another batch of burnt cookies I swear I'll burn you to—"

Shit, it's not Asahi.

Shit, shit, shit.

"Y-Y-Y—"

"Yo, Erina."

Is she asleep? Is this a dream? Oh god no. She stood there, mouth agape one hand clutched against the door knob, her coat hanging low, she felt the cold air hit her skin and a sudden realization hit her.

Her boss is here

She's practically showing him her skin

He's here.

She quickly pulled the sweater upwards enveloping herself with the warm cloth. Yukihira Souma stood right at her door step wearing a designer suit, a maroon tie, and his usual grin. She reddened.

"Y-Yukihira-san why are you here? What are you doing here? Should you be at the ball by now?" She asked, if he ever asks her again to be his date she'll refuse quickly.

"Nope, ditched it." He bragged.

"B-But—"

"Your questions aside darling, can I come in, its pretty cold hehe," He rubbed the back of his neck and Erina swore he'll kill her with his adorableness. She opened her door wider and sighed with relief, wait what? Relief? Because he's not attending? Because there'll be nothing to get jealous over? Huh? What is she thinking? Seriously?

She ushered her to her small living room, "Do you like some uhh.. tea or coffee? Or anything else? I can whip up something if you're hungry." She said, walking to her kitchen.

"Can I please have a coffee? A decaf one if you have?" He asked and then notices a ball of fur rubbing against his leg. He smiled at the sight and picked the white cat off the floor, petting it gently.

Erina busied herself in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee and taking out some of the butter cookies she made yesterday. Well, she cooks real nice.

"Ah! Sorry for that, she tends to be so touchy at times!" Erina apologized as she saw Souma petting the cat with a smile.

"What's her name?"

"Mochi." Erina answered and Souma grinned, rubbing mochi's head as gentle as possible.

"She's adorable," He commented and Erina thanked him for the cat's compliment. She handed him the mug of fresh decaf coffee and a plate of cookies.

"You're cooking?" He asked, amused and took one. Taking a bite out of it he smiled, what a splendid flavor.

"Sometimes when I feel like it." She said. "So, Yukihira-san why are you here? I mean you haven't answered my questions from before. The ball starts at 9 and its 9:40 now if you leave you can sti—"

"My, my, is my lovely secretary throwing me out?" He asked in a dramatic voice he even placed a palm against his chest.

"N-No, certainly not. I'm just confused why you're here of all places." She said, about to adjust her glasses when she noticed she's not wearing any.

"Looking for your glasses?" He teased.

"I'm just kinda used to it." She explained.

"You look beautiful though. Glasses or not." He said and sipped more of the coffee watching her in his peripheral vision and smirked as a hot blush tainted her cheeks.

"Your cookies taste so good, Erinacchi." He smiled as he finished the plate.

"Oh, thanks." She said and she stood up to clear the table, going over the sink to dump the plate and mug. She sighed and peeked over to him only to see him walking towards the balcony doors.

Erina made her way outside the balcony and saw Souma hovering and staring at the massive city of Tokyo, her unit is pretty much one of the best since she can overlook the whole city. She joined him.

"It's beautiful." He says and Erina nodded.

"We can actually see the office from here." She giggled and turned to him only to meet his blazing gold eyes, they're staring at her amethyst ones hard. "Yukihira-san?"

"I have a confession to make." He started.

Erina's knees almost gave up from his seemingly warm gaze and it sent shivers down her spine. He stood there, looking like a hot mess, with loosened tie, rumpled white shirt, his coat hanging somewhere inside her apartment.

"What is it?" She gulped.

"You look good in your night gown and sweater!" He said, tongue out, peace sign by his hand.

Erina's whole body froze in embarassment. She glared at her boss and stared at the night sky.

Of course he's just playing around.

It's not as if she wanted him to confess how much he loves her.

"You know what?" He cleared his throat. "I went to the party and I just felt so bored and —"

"Is that why you're here?" Erina asked, even though tears pricks her eyeballs by now, she held it in. "You're just bored. That's why you're here, you're bored that's why you always plays with my feelings, you're bored that's why you—"

"No I am not."

Erina stared at him wide eyed, tears were about to sprung from her eyes but she still held it in. He sighed and then made his way to her, she stepped back only for her back to meet the wall, he caged her in his arms and stared at her with ferocity, with delight and with want.

"You're always turning me down." He husked, catching a strand of her blonde hair that escapes and tucked it in. "Even when I meant it."

She gasped, its true that he always asks her out but she turned him down thinking he just wasn't serious. Her eyes glinted at that, hope forcing its way inside her heart.

"You know why I'm calling you pet names, dear?" He slightly teased. "Cause I want every male in the office to know that you're ... you're the one I like. Okay, I said it... I like you so much, Erina Nakiri-san. I like you so much it makes me not miss any single day at work, makes me wait for your reminders every 8 am, makes me want to..."

She gulped, "To?"

"Kiss you?"

Erina stared in awe, the panic and nervousness still lingering in her tone of voice. She smiled right after.

"That confession better be true." She whispered and pulled his collar down, their lips meeting each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two found themselves tangled on Erina's sofa cushion. Their body resting against each other. Souma places a kiss against her forehead every now and then making her giggle.

"You should've told me before." She said.

Souma grinned at her, "I was planning on confessing to you at the ball but what did you do? You turned me down and my ego hurts."

"You idiot." She giggled and kissed his jaw.

"Can I stay over?"

"Ummm okay?"

"Why sound so unsure, pearly dew?" He asked with a slight tease in it.

"Stop with the disgusting pet names." She groaned.

"But its one of my ways to show you how I love you, honeybunch."

"Oh goodness."

Souma chuckled and pecked her lips again, hugging her tighter.

"So, who's this Asahi-kun you mistaken me earlier?" Souma asked, slightly irritated. "Is he giving you cookies? For what? Is he your suitor? OHHHH is he your ex? Want me to beat him up?"

Erina giggled, "Don't be jealous, he's my cousin, Sweetheart."

Souma grinned, oh so now she's playing with the pet name competition.

"Oh okay, sugar." Souma winked and pinned her down her sofa.

"What do you want now, Sugarpop?" She asked in her most seductive voice.

"Discard your sweater and I'll show you how much I love you." He said, pulling her sweater away.

"You forgot the pet name, Tiger." She purred.


	6. chapter 6

**A/N: Since a lot of schoolworks will be happening, I might only update once a week. But please do comment what kind of Erina/Souma story you want me to write since I'm running out of ideas hehe**

 **Please continue to support Sorina!!!!**

 **Sorry for grammatical mistakes and I really appreciate the reviews pls help me improve more!!! I love u all!!!!**

OoOoOoOoOo

It was a simple invitation. A simple shokugeki invitation from Totsuki's rival school, Tokyo Culinary Society. The said school also has its own Ten members which have their very own promising cooking skills and a rightly rival of Totsuki's Elite Ten, the Ten Knights.

Of course, the Elite Ten approved of it with beaming smiles on their faces except for the newly appointed headmaster, Erina Nakiri who stares in jealousy as everyone talks about their own battles. She sighed, how she wish she could also join.

"Erina-sama are you alright?" Hisako asked as she noticed the slightly bitter look the blonde girl has on her face.

Erina sighed, "I'm fine, I just wish I can hop in and beat the pathetic Tokyo Culinary Society. How dare they challege us to shokugeki battles where the term 'shokugeki' originated. Tch."

"My, my the headmistress seems troubled isn't she?" Yukihira Souma, newly appointed first seat butted in. "No worries you can just make a huge banner and cheer for us, or for me and I promise you I'll make the best Yukihira dish in history." He flashed a grin in which Erina just rolled her eyes at.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Yukihira. The top member of Ten Knights will face you in a cook-off, don't get all confident in me." Erina said, retreating to her seat and having Hisako sort out the files.

Souma just chuckled, "Still the same old Nakiri." He mumbled.

"Say what?"

"Nothing, I'm headed off now. Seems like Takumi went out first huh."

The chatting continue and left the headmaster's office leaving only Hisako and Erina alone, Erina wondered what kind of face Souma will make if she ever did make a banner and cheer for her.

Hmmm...

Huh?

What is she thinking? Erase. Erase. Erase!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The cook-off started with Kuga Terunori, it's a shuffled battle and the chibi Kuga faced an eccentric white haired male who also majors in Chinese Cuisine. The host introduced the two and Kuga heard a lot of insults about his height by the white haired dude named Kuuya Sadagawa. Kuga angrily stomped off and started making the best Chinese Explosive Extra Spicy dish he could ever make just to crush his opponent down.

If Kuga wins, Kuuya will close his own research club located at the TCS (Tokyo Culinary Society) and if Kuga loses Kuuya stated that Kuga must be banned from the Elite Ten and will never ever get in agai. Kuga being Kuga agreed and started cooking with confidence.

The cook off ended with Kuga making his specialty, Mapo Tofu but this time with much more effort, Kuuya seemed to be as confident as he is and made his own Dandan Noodles with great spiciness in it. The round ended with a solid 3-0 in favor of our very own chibi Kuga Terunori.

Another shuffled round and unexpectedly Yukihira Souma came in next. It'll be a battle between him and the Tokyo Culinary Society's food king Masaki Kazehaya. He's a half french, half japanese guy and his charisma overflows since each and every female in the crowds are practically ruining their vocal chords by screaming his name over and over again.

Souma smirked, "You have a lot of fans huh."

"Yeah, it's a pain sometimes but..." Masaki turned his head at a particular corner in which Erina sat. "... I hope someone will notice me for once."

Souma turned his head into that direction and he stared at the headmistress sitting comfortably there her eyes staring back at his as if saying 'Why are you staring moron?' and Souma cackled.

"So, Yukihira Souma first seat." Masaki started and the host announced that the two will start stating their win/lose bargain. "Shall we start?" The latter said and Souma nodded.

"I'll go first. Well, if I win which will happen of course, you'll build a gigantic pool at my dormitory."

Everyone at the crowds turned silent.

Erina slapped a hand against her forehead and sighed, "I knew he'd do something dumb like that."

Masaki Kazehaya smiled and agreed of course he will since he practically owned a large chained branches of a particular restaurant around the world. Plus, he's confident he'll win.

"Okay now it's my turn." Masaki smirked, slapping a hand against the table and stared menacingly at the diner brat. "If you lose, which will happen and I guarantee a hundred percent. I want to..." He glanced one more time at the Totsuki headmaster. "... I want your headmaster to transfer in our school."

Another silence.

In the whole stadium even Erina's mouth turned agape. The host stared dumbfounded at the Ten Knight's top member and took a glance at the redhead.

"Oh my, Erina! Never thought you're such a famous chicababe around! Ufufu." Alice teased earning a glare from Hisako.

"Alice-sama stop teasing Erina-sama!"

"Hishoko-chan! I'm just joking!" Alice cackled but Erina never even moved.

Hisako went into panic mode if not Megumi tapped her shoulder and said "Nakiri-san is alright, she's just shocked but I know Souma-kun will never lose."

"He wouldn't lose, not here." Takumi said with a knowing smirk, spending a lot of time with the redhead made him realise that his idiot of a friend has a thing for someone... and that someone is what he'll be fighting for today.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Souma glanced at the Nakiri again and instead of winking at her or teasing her with his actions he just smiled and Erina felt her cheeks getting hot in which Alice noticed but remained silent since she likes this kind of look in her cousin. She likes to see how an Erina Nakiri loses her composure for a boy.

Souma agreed and without a word left to prepare in his designated kitchen.

"You don't have anything else to say, Yukihira?"

"I sure hope that when your headmistress marries me you'll be there as a VIP guest on our wedding."

"How I've longed for her to—"

"I won't give her to you." Souma breaks his silence, laiding out all the ingridients in front of him with precise speed and aggressive skills.

"What?"

"Erina Nakiri will be the headmistress and I'll never give her to someone like you."

"Souma." Erina whispered, one hand against her chest.

"I know you're using this stupid opportunity to get her for yourself but sorry to say, Erina Nakiri will be mine!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The Totsuki Academy won. Not a single battle dragged them down, everyone is happy and Alice is still throwing teases to her reddening cousin.

Everytime Souma and Erina's eyes will meet she will turn away first and she avoided him the whole competition. Hisako worriedly asks if she's alright and Alice constantly teases her for the diner brat's confession. The Polar Star dormitory residents alternating between asking what Souma has in mind and what Erina can say about it. Luckily, Isshiki stopped them and made Erina's life longer. Away from questions and away from his piercing glances.

It was when the Polar Star residents turn in for the night, Erina practically scrambled all the way up her room before a hand clasped her mouth and brought her into an empty balcony area.

Just by the smell of musk and hints of rice sake, Erina turned around to see a pair of golden eyes. He's staring at her so immensely she might melt right there at the spot.

"Thanks for that." She embarassingly said, her cheeks tinted red.

Souma chuckled and grabbed her head, rubbing it fiercely. "I will do that for you, anytime."

Erina reddened more and turned to look away, her gaze fixated at the Polar Star garden. "Say you don't mean it." She said.

"Mean what?"

"Please say you don't mean what you said earlier."

"What did I say?" Souma asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did I—"

"Baka! You said something earlier!" Erina faces him now but with flushed crimson face and her hands resting against her sides. She's blabbing like a five year old and he swore she's adorable like that.

"Whatever I said, I mean it."

"Souma—"

"Like I said, I mean it all. All of it! I'm not just gonna let you go away and the goal I had since the beginning I might've change it up a bit." He chuckled.

"Change?"

"My goal from the start is to have you say that my food is delicious but now... Now, it's more than that... I will make you mine the day you say my food is delicious!" Souma declared.

Erina's heart beat rapidly fast and she almost choked in her own saliva. She blinked a few times and finally she punched his stomach making the redhead fall back into his own butt.

"OW!"

"You idiot." Erina started her face hidden by her blonde hair as she face her side.

"What did I do now?!" Souma cried out, just after confessing this is all he gets?

"I won't say your food is delicious baka."

Souma felt a painful twist in his gut, Ahhhh rejection isn't it?

"Oh—" But he was cut off.

"I won't say it but I would like you to take care of me from now on." Erina said and Souma swear all the pain he got from her disappeared. She smiled, the second sincere smile he saw she emitted.

"Erina—"

"Yukihira Souma, I thought I will never ever say this even if it means death but I... I..."

Souma hugged her tightly, leaving kisses on the crown of her head. "I love you."

"I love you." She finished.


End file.
